


Life is ours, we live it our way

by x_thisismybeautifulshow_x



Category: Metallica
Genre: Beards (Relationships), Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Hiding, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x/pseuds/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x
Summary: James and Lars are together but no one knows this, not even the other band members. The official story for Nothing Else Matters was that it was written for James' girlfriend Kristen. It was actually written for Lars, as a way of stealthily declaring his love.Pre slash, implied coming out





	Life is ours, we live it our way

**Author's Note:**

> I had a plot bunny that refused to hop away and probably spawned a few more, the way bunnies fuck around.  
> ANYWAY, enjoy my ramblings and speculation about the REAL reason Metallica recorded a love song.

The story was that “Nothing Else Matters” was written for Kristen. Officially. But, the truth is, James was in love with someone else. Someone in his band. And if anyone were to find out the truth, it could have reaching consequences.  
Green eyes full of fire. They shone under the stage lights. Even covered in sweat, exhausted from a three hour show couldn’t stop James from adoring his Lars. He was even sexier with his hair drenched. But they had to hide their love. If anyone found out, even the other guys in the band, it could bring everything crashing down.  
They were the fucking biggest band in the world. From the beginning it had been James and Lars. They started it, they were the heart and soul. It was up to them to ensure that it continued. No public displays of affection, no hints of their private life. When Lars married Debbie, it was clear to James that she was just a beard. When they divorced because Lars was tired of living a lie, hiding behind a woman who didn’t ask for it and was innocent of wrongdoing, James breathed a sigh of relief. He hated seeing his baby in pain.  
Unfortunately, stolen kisses in quiet corners and hands down each other’s pants for a quick grope were all they could manage for a long time. They hadn’t fucked in months. Not for lack of want, just their schedule was so hectic during the recording of the Black Album that they would finish for the day sometimes at 2am and wake up in the morning to do it all over again. Bob was a harsh taskmaster and demanded perfection on anything his name was placed on. Lars understood, he was a perfectionist as well. James had a harder time with it.  
Keeping up the ruse from the other guys wasn’t easy. His girlfriend Kristen was aware of what was going on, she knew she was girlfriend in name only. James was thankful for small favors.  
When James came in the studio with the melody for something he was working on, an acoustic song that was a power ballad, the others weren’t too sure. A love song? They weren’t fucking Poison. Lars managed to convince Kirk and Jason that it would be a hit, not to worry. James smiled at him, thanking him for standing up for the new sound. If James was going to declare his love, it had to be stealthy. It had to be declaring it to the world without actually declaring it was Lars. And so he talked to Kirsten that night, asking her if it was okay if the official story carried her name instead of Lars'. Of course she was okay with it and kissed him. “Go tell the world you love him, honey.”  
With Kristen's blessing, James finished the song. When he brought it back with the lyrics finished, Lars immediately understood.  
James started singing.  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know  
Knowing that Lars would get it.  
After finishing the track, laying down the basic vocals, James excused himself for a break. He walked out of the studio into the sunlight of the bright California day and lit a cigarette. Lars came out just then. His James was such a beautiful sexy man. All muscle, manly, and his.  
“It was for you, darling. I love you so much.”  
It was the first time in the six months they had been together that James had said the words.  
James stubbed out his smoke and kissed Lars full on the mouth. He tasted like tobacco, whiskey, and the essence of man. There was no sweeter taste. Tensions released as they made out. James growled into Lars' mouth as the kiss deepened. It was like a rubber band that had been stretched tight had snapped. All at once, they didn’t care that they were standing on a busy street, in full view of everyone. Nothing mattered but them.

  
“Shit babe, we gotta go tell the others.” James realized he couldn't hide anymore. Nor did he want to. The others would have to understand or get the fuck out.

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_


End file.
